User blog:DizzyJump/Wall of Honey
Note: '''There are many references in this story. '''Extra note: '''Okay, maybe I copied some phrases almost word-for-word. It works, though. '''Needed note: I couldn't make sections because it wouldn't work for some reason. Last note: '''ok this is based off of my favorite books for real. i can’t help it though. still a good story. '''Prologue: Brave Bee Hello. You may know me as "Ben". I'm a loyal Brave Bee willing to risk his neck (that doesn't exist) in order to save my owner from ridiculous things. Huge snails, dark bears, giant enemy crabs, glowing beetles, you name it! Recently, the Blue and Red hives got into a huge fight, which took none to evolve into war. I was there. Personally, I prefer and enjoy having no color (for this exact reason, being tough doesn't mean you can outlast a crazy war), and my friend Spicy Bee could say the same, but he's red. It all started... Chapter 1: Hivecoming So it all began when the two hives met in the Spider Field. It was a 100% white field, making it my favorite. My owner was on a trip to the Mountain Top Field when we heard loud conflict. It was an issue of field pollen. They both needed white pollen... for some reason... and then gifted Riley Bee gave gifted Bucko Bee a piece of his mind via stinger. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Bucko shouted. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU RED... PEES!". As immature as that was, it still shook everyone on the mountain (well, mostly). Gifted Bucko bee then Wapoo'd Riley with a quick and very painful blow. Riley turned purple out of rage, then BLACK. You know it's bad when Riley's that angry. He flipped around to sting Bucko bee, but this time, he dodged. Riley had now 5 stingers. 5! Then Bucko started the war with a dumb command: "Bees, ATTACK!!!". Those two are always at each other's wings. Now the 5 bee area was getting destroyed by a war of red and blue. Most of the bears were on vacation, or this wouldn't have happened. Gabby thought we should head back to the hive, which is when a huge red STORMCLOUD approached the mountain. The two gifted bees took a break from fighting and built walls. When they were back, red bees were flying up the blue wall, and blue bees were flying up the red wall. We'd never make it through! Gabby glided over to cannon yellow, but that landed him on the red wall. He was on team red/colorless, but it was being invaded. We couldn't get out of there just yet, so we knocked out flying bees using Gabby’s stinger. He uses it to pollenate and fight. Good life hack, and it double as a lance blade. Soon, blue bees were swarming us, but the red storm cloud approached in the nick of time and threw all blue bees over to the slopes leading to the 15 bee area. We charged and retreated their attack. We had won the battle, but only for now. Chapter 2: Mondo Bee “Brave Bee… Gifted Brave Bee… What do you see here?”. I replied with: “Too dark. Wait, I see an orange-yellow… wall… now it’s some sort of… mondo… bee… thing.” “That is Mondo Bee. Ruler of the world,” He said. “Mondo Bee started it all. He was Onett’s bee. Together, they created the mountain. They created the world. However, one day, Mondo Bee was captured by something icky and gooey, and was never seen again. Onett couldn’t rule the world all by himself, so he created “them”. “They” were: Shadow Bear, a visible spirit, and B.B.M Man, just company. Together, they ruled the mountains, and the world, and peace was quickly restored to the land.” Bonus note: '''So I’m basically using my ideas and book ideas and mixing and switching them up to make this. '''Chapter 3: Palace of Pollen Gabby and I (we’re a great team and don’t need a whole hive) enter the newly protected Hive Room. A room with hives to avoid anymore crazy damage, considering our last adventure where we went to Buzzburg and Floweria. “Come on, Ben. You need to catch some Z’s,” said Gabby. “Buzz buzz,” I replied. “What, are you not tired?” Gabby asked. “No,” I replied. “We need to get out there and stop any more conflict. Plus, I had a weird dream last night.” “What was it about?” Gabby asked. “I was next to Science Bear, just looking at the mountain when he turned his head to me and said: “You must seek out the Wall of Honey. Fast.” then every bear on the mountain turned their heads towards me and, in unison, said: “FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD.” and the dream ended there.” I answered. “Well, don’t forget it. You might need that info, but it’s weird,” said Gabby. “No kidding,” I replied. We then got out to see the two sides fighting again. We spotted a hole in the red wall and took cover, but the moment we did, we were in some dark room. “Pollen?” Gabby asked. “Oh, I didn’t see you guys over there. The world is, unbelievably, at stake,” said Pollen. “What?” I asked. “It is, and you should get outta here,” she replied, then took us out through the hole and told me this last quick thing: “Seek the Wall of Honey”. Gabby and I were easy targets for the blue side and took off. We got to the 35 bee gate (not to mention Gabby is basically a hero so he’s allowed anywhere on the mountain) and met up with Spirit Bear. We told her what was going on and she said to head to the Top Shop. That’s where we went, and saw a glowing white… thing. I touched it and Gabby and I were teleported into this Gazebo in a beautiful snowy place at nighttime, with Spirit Bear and Pollen right at our sides! “What the heck is that huge building?” I asked. “The Palace of Pollen. The left side is freezing cold, the right is scorching hot, and the middle is just an empty room,” replied Pollen. “Well, I guess it’s where we’re going then…” I said. “This is gonna suck,” said Gabby. We were on our way to the greatest challenge of our lives.' ' Chapter 3B: Flakes of Ingratitude We headed into the blue spire to a nasty surprise. Pollen wasn’t lying. It was FREEZING! I saw a few globs of glue emerge from the ground, and they tried to attack us, but pollen did this thing where she put her wings horizontally to her forehead, and they all vanished. It suddenly became WAY colder, and at this point, I was literally encased in ice. I was able to see through it though, so I saw this enormous blue blade emerge from the freezing water at the bottom of the spire. “Look out!” cried Pollen. “This is gonna be intense.” The blade destroyed many things from tall pillars to my sanity. It was a battle consisting of mostly stinging and dodging. We finally defeated it when Spirit Bear pitched in to help. “Finally!” I said. “Let’s move on.” Chapter 3R: Mondo’s Inferno We made it to a white tunnel and came out on the other side. Again Pollen was right. “'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'” I screamed. It felt like being in an oven. “Holy sting!" Gabby cried. “Oh, no!” Spirit Bear exclaimed. “Quiet,” said Pollen. Gabby and Spirit Bear had to do some tricky parkour not to fall into the LAVA. We all heard some rumbling, then a huge DRAGON made of LAVA emerged from under a grate and let out a big cry. It started spewing lava at us, and the ground lava began rising at an alarming rate. Eventually, it summoned lava balls to fall from the ceiling and start destroying the path. “'HOLY BLOODY HELL!'” I had to yell. “Really?” Pollen said. The dragon started head-bashing everything it could, and we barely made it. We climbed up a ladder into this dark black room and saw the wobbly platform we climbed up upon fall on the dragon, reducing it to a crisp. Chapter 3I: Intermission The door wall closed behind us. We waited for about 10 seconds, then a door wall in front of us opened. We were here. Chapter 3W: The Showdown It was an empty white room. The door wall shut behind us and we saw none other than Mondo Bee. “Hello,” he said. “Mondo Bee! It’s him!” I just had to say. “Now now-“ he tried to say. “Science Bear told me about you!” I absolutely needed to say. Mondo Bee swooped towards us and tried to slice us, but we dodged. “Stay still!!” he said. Again, the battle is stinging and slicing and dodging and whatnot. It wasn’t interesting. “Curse you idiots!! I’ll be back when you least expect it!” Mondo said after he was defeated. He then flew right through the ceiling above us. Suddenly, we were teleported onto the mountain again, but it wasn’t the same at all.' ' Chapter 4: The Parapet The sky was brown and ashes filled the air. It seemed like a war was REALLY happening. “WHAT THE-“ I said. “Oh god,” said Gabby. Red and Blue were going ham on each other and it was just total mayhem. The four of us headed to a castle that replaced the hive area. It was guarded by human soldiers. We fought through and climbed to the next floor. “It seems like a puzzle,” said Pollen. It was three buttons and a bunch of empty space beneath each. Spirit Bear reached up and hit the red buttons until they all turned green. The wall opened up and we stepped outside onto the walls. The battle was raging, but then we heard loud rumbling and saw a huge gray stormcloud. It was the red one from earlier, but now it wasn’t on anyone’s side.' ' Chapter 5: Gummy Claws The stormcloud reached the middle of the mountain and expanded to the point where it just wiped the whole thing out. It took like a second, so nobody had time to react. The mountain was now a long flat strip of land covered in ashes and a dark sky. “Careful, guys. It’s dangerous on the ground beyond this point,” said Pollen. “Oh dear,” replied Spirit Bear. “How do we move around?” Gabby asked. “You don’t,” replied Pollen. “Wait here for us. Come on, Ben.” We advanced forth. “Watch out,” said Pollen. “Gummy Claws are everywhere.” “What’s a Gummy Claw?” I asked. “I can see through the ground to see Gummy Claws, waiting to paralyze and shred victims who come near,” replied Pollen. “oh heck” I said. We eventually reached a tunnel. It was long and dangerous, and steaming hot gushers and stalagmites were everywhere. There were ants crawling around paths atop the cave walls and we had to fight a bunch. Ants, flying ants, army ants, fire ants, and giant ants. I named it! “Pits,” I said. “Not a threat,” Pollen replied. We saw a large, glowing wall up ahead in this drippy chamber. When we entered, we heard a loud rumbling noise. It was Kingcrak. Chapter 6: Tunnel of Honey “Kingcrak,” Pollen said. “Get out of our way. For the sake of every living being, including you and ants.” “'No…'” Kingcrak replied. “'Now YOO go awey…'” “Let me pass,” Pollen said. “Now.” “'NO YOO GO AWEY!'” Kingcrak retorted. “You’d regret it,” Pollen said, then she charged at Kingcrak to land a solid sting on him. “I hope they’re okay,” said Gabby. “They will be,” replied Spirit Bear. “Ya sure?” asked Gabby. “Yes,” said Spirit Bear. Meanwhile, back at the chamber, Kingcrak and Pollen were going head-to-head bananas on each other. “Uhh…….” I said. “'NOOO-*'” screamed Kingcrak. He then collapsed. He was dead. “'AAAH.'” said Pollen. “Get him off of me!” So I pulled her out from under Kingcrak, then we flew up to the wall, and stung it. Chapter 7: Pepper Parade We saw a bright light emerge from the wall, then we appeared at the mountain with Gabby and Spirit Bear, and everything was alright. Just like that. ”You’re back!” said Gabby. “Pollen, you’re a princess.” Said Spirit Bear. “Shucks…” replied Pollen. “No, seriously. I’m queen of the mountain (soon to change), and you’re the princess. I’m your guardian,” said Spirit Bear. “Wait, so I’m a princess with magical powers and I didn’t even know it?!?” exclaimed Pollen. “WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?!?” “A fairy princess?” I joked, uncontrollably. “Thank you SO much,” retorted Pollen. “Sorry,” I replied. “Soon to change?” asked Pollen. “Yes, you will be crowned queen tomorrow, so I had to tell you,” replied Spirit Bear. “That happened,” said Pollen. The next day, we were at the Pepper Patch for the ceremony parade. It had big balloons, snacks, and little shows. Pollen was crowned queen, and- wait what’s that in the sky''' ' '''Chapter 8: Hive Sweet Hive' Mondo Bee, but he’s ENORMOUS, emerged from a random tiny speck of dust in the air. “Why, hello there,” he said. “ohmygosh” I said. “It’s Mondo Bee!” yelled Gabby, because he was required '''to say it. Not interesting. Mondo destroyed the parade (in broad daylight), we fought him and dodged him (in broad daylight), and we defeated him (in broad daylight). Just like that. He started to emit beams of light and shrink, and then a poof of goo came out of him. The Gumdrop had died. “Uuughhh…. What happened?” asked Mondo Bee. “You were possessed by the Gumdrop, but it’s dead now,” replied Pollen. “Goodie,” Mondo said. “Everything’s changed!” Though, it hadn’t really changed that much. '''Chapter 9: “New” World That was it. That was our adventure, and this is the end of it. “Well, guess it’s time to collect pollen now,” said Gabby. “That’s it. Just like that, it’s over. Ez Pz,” I said. Red and Blue had become friends (for some reason), and made up for it. That’s it. Chapter 10: Peace and Happiness All those adventures. Everything. Done. Back to normal. Even the hive chamber was reverted into a wall with hives. Science Bear letting me know the story was helpful, so if he’s reading this book, hi and thanks. Anyway, yeah… that’s it. I'm no good at outros, but as long as you get the general idea, it's good. Epilogue: Failure You have failed, Shadow Bee. All I asked was for you to free me, not KILL me. '“Master-“ '''Tut tut. I will be gone forever in a few minutes, so here. You failed. I will now take your soul, and fade away, and we will both die. '“Wait, it’s not my fault!” Shut up! It is! Now this is the end for both of us. Happy now?' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''CHARACTER INDEX' · Ben, a gifted Brave Bee as strong as a great hive. Always hangs out with · Gabby, a master beekeeper with a few friends and has the greatest adventures with them. Not to mention he’s basically a hero and Ben’s owner. · Pollen, a bee who turns out to be princess of the mountain and has special powers. Too much to say at the very least, but she’s queen now. · Spirit Bear, queen of the mountain, or at least until Pollen took over, and very powerful but kind. Has a magic flower garden, too. · Science Bear, you know who he is. · Literally every other bear, wow · Onett, creator of everything. Admires yellow flowers. · Shadow Bear and B.B.M Man, Onett’s friends. · Mondo Bee, most powerful bee of them all, with Pollen in second place. · Bucko, leader of Blue. · Riley, leader of Red. · Bee soldiers, bee soldiers. · Gummy Bear, one of the most powerful bears of all. · The Gumdrop, a spirit that possessed Mondo Bee. · Shadow Bee, mysterious bee loyal to the Gumdrop. · Kingcrak, king of the Ants. · Ants, enemy. They’ve attacked the mountain ever since it was created. · Stinger Tooth, giant bear (like a mountain lion) residing on the side of the mountains. Book the story is based off of ' ' BONE by Jeff Smith, is my favorite book (9 books+prequel, handbook and collection). Many concepts in this story, such as Gummy Claws, are based off of things from BONE. I would have made a character based off of Bartelby, but it’s too late for that now. Also, I’d say this is like 40-50% based off of it. Check BONE out. hints chapter 3b=3blue, 3r=3red, 3w=3white, and 3i=3intermission Category:Blog posts